


Quite Magical

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Disaster Lydia, Warlock Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Lydia was raised under the Clave’s view of shadowhunter superiority, but she wasn’t raised an idiot. She ran the New York Institute with a heavy hand and an air of knowledge that not many other shadowhunters had. That knowledge was that as superior as shadowhunters were, there were things that warlocks could do that they just couldn’t. That was how she found herself greeting Catarina Loss at the entrance of the Institute.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Catarina Loss
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Quite Magical

Lydia was raised under the Clave’s view of shadowhunter superiority, but she wasn’t raised an idiot. She ran the New York Institute with a heavy hand and an air of knowledge that not many other shadowhunters had. That knowledge was that as superior as shadowhunters were, there were things that warlocks could do that they just couldn’t. One of those things was placing impenetrable wards around the Institute for increased protection. After another forsaken had found its way through the weak wards created by their on call warlock, Lydia realized she needed to climb the chain of command to the top. 

That was how she found herself greeting Catarina Loss at the entrance of the Institute. The newly appointed High Warlock of New York was the only one capable of strengthening their wards and no matter how much the Clave wanted to keep her out of Institute business, Lydia knew it was the only way to avoid another attack. 

“Catarina, I presume,” Lydia commented as the blue skinned woman stepped into the ops center. Lydia was enamoured by the color of her skin. It wasn’t often she was able to see a warlock’s mark and Lydia had an immediate sense of respect for the woman for showing it so freely. She nodded in response to Lydia’s question and held out her hand.

“Ms. Branwell, lovely to finally meet you,” Catarina said as their hands connected. Lydia could feel the power in Catarina’s presence and it caused a blush to form on her cheeks. She had always had an appreciation for warlocks that many others didn’t have. Her family had passed down many stories of a relative down the lineage who often formed friendships with warlocks and it had always stuck with her. She pushed the feeling away with a clear of her throat. 

“I’m glad you could come on such short notice,” Lydia said as she turned and started walking toward the site of the last forsaken attack. “The last attack had one of my best shadowhunters stuck in the infirmary and I want to avoid that. I heard you were the best,” Lydia commented as she stopped in front of the broken wall and turned back toward Catarina. 

“Is he going to be okay? I have a speciality in healing magic,” Catarina explained as she rested her hands against the wall. Lydia found herself unable to speak as Catarina closed her eyes, her skin seeming to twinkle as the magic flowed from her hands. The wards lit up the room and Lydia gaped at the sight. Catarina looked over at her with a smirk. “You’re definitely a Branwell,” Catarina commented as she moved her hands around the glowing wards, seemingly adjusting them. Lydia huffed out a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You knew Henry?” Lydia asked as she watched Catarina’s hands closely. Lydia thought she could watch them for hours and never get bored. Catarina hummed as she took a step back and moved a few inches closer to Lydia. Her breath caught and she chided herself for such a reaction. 

“Every warlock knew of Henry. And Magnus Bane speaks incredibly highly of him.” Lydia’s eyes widened as she took her own step toward Catarina. 

“You know Magnus Bane?” Lydia asked excitedly. Catarina looked over at her with an amused expression on her face and Lydia cleared her throat before speaking again. “I mean, I heard Mr. Bane is, uh, quite…” Lydia trailed off and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She heard Catarina laugh and opened her eyes in the hopes of catching her smile. She wasn’t disappointed when Catarina turned toward her, her hands on her hips and the wards gone from sight. 

“Magical?” Catarina suggested with a teasing tone in her voice. Lydia shook her head and smiled as Catarina smiled with her. “Magnus is incredible. And married, if you didn’t already know,” Catarina added. Lydia laughed and shook her head furiously, her eyes widening. 

“Oh, no! I’m not  _ interested _ in him. I’ve just heard so much about him from Henry’s journal’s. I thought for a while that being gay ran in the family after reading his sonnets about Mr. Bane,” Lydia rambled. Catarina had pressed her lips together like she was trying to contain a smile and Lydia repeated her words back to herself. She covered her face in her hands, scrubbing at the skin before straightening her back and pushing her chin up, the stance that so often gave her the confidence to stand up in front of the Clave. It wasn’t working as effectively as she wanted in front of the incredibly beautiful High Warlock smirking at her. “How much do I owe you?” Lydia said, a lame attempt at changing the subject. Catarina crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head at Lydia. 

“First time is free. As long as you agree that no one else will touch these wards. They were pathetic,” Catarina pointed out. Lydia nodded and started moving toward the door. Catarina following and when they reached the exit to the Institute, Lydia held out her hand in professionalism once more. 

“Thank you for coming by so quickly, Catarina,” Lydia said as their hands connected again. She felt a spark of magic surge through her and a small gasp left her lips. She glanced at Catarina who was smirking at her. 

“I’m quite magical, too, Lydia,” Catarina said. With that, she waved her hands, created a beautifully complex portal and disappeared, leaving an open mouthed Lydia behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
